Grand Magic Festival:Reunion of Dragons
by DLionHeart
Summary: Fairy Tail is about to compete in the Grand Magic Tournament. As it begins, the crowd screamed in horror at Saber Tooth becoming second to a guild called Dragon's Fang. Who are the Dragon Fang? Are they friends or the enemies Fairy Tail's meant to avoid?
1. A Fated Encounter

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail  
><em>

Chapter One

Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Wendy were competing in the Grand Magic Games. They were told to be at the lodge by midnight. Erza went to the team lodge to search for evidence on the odd magic Jellal warned them about a few days ago. The other members of Fairy tail decided to explore the city. Lucy ran off to search the shops for clothes. Gray went to find a restaurant. Charle and Wendy went to take a look at the city. This left Natsu and Happy to check out the square where all the commotion was at.

* * *

><p>(At the Honey Bone Lodging)<p>

Erza approached the lodge. It didn't seem suspicious.

"Hey, you're Erza."

Erza, surprised summoned a sword and slashed at the person behind her. The young girl jumped up and landed on the flat of her blade.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." the girl said with a light aussie accent. "I'm Serah." Serah had rose pink hair tied into a ponytail. She was wearing a black dress that went to her knees and dark jeans.

"I'm sorry about that," Erza said.

"It's fine." Serah jumped off Erza's sword. "So, Titania, may I have your autograph?"

"Uhh...sure."

"Thank you." Serah took that autograph and walked away. "You have 2 hours before midnight. You should rest up."

"What?"

* * *

><p>(With Natsu)<p>

Sting and Rogue were fighting two warriors in the square and easily sent them flying. Natsu heard a crowd refer to them as the Dragon slayers of Sabertooth.

"Natsu, I heard your pathetic guild was competing," Sting said cruelly.

"Fairy Tail is not weak!" Natsu and Happy argued.

"It must be if you lost to Acnologia," Rogue added. "If you're so strong, fight us."

Sting and Rogue prepared their respected Dragon Roars. Natsu prepared his own Roar.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" The three Dragon slayers sent out their Roar. Natsu was immediately flung back.

"You can't beat us," Sting laughed. "Not even ten of you could do it." Three spectators took note of that statement. Rogue and Sting unleashed another roar. Happy flew to save Natsu but was stopped by one black hair cat and another in a frogsuit. Natsu prepared for the blow. A few seconds later, the attack never hit him. In the way was three kids about sixteen. One had red hair and was wearing an orange vest on a white long sleeved shirt and white pants. Another was a boy with blonde hair tied into a ponytail. He was wearing a black shirt under a blue military jacket and black pants. The last one was a girl with blue hair wearing a brown beret. She wore a white button-up shirt with a blue vest and skirt and black boots.

"So," said the red-haired boy. "You think you can handle four Dragon Slayers at once."

"That's be pretty hard I'd say," said the blonde.

"I say we test that theory," spoke the girl.

"Who do you three think you are?" Rogue asked angrily.

"I'm called Kenny by my friends," answered the blonde.

"I could only be Alana," the girl replied.

"I'm Jamie!" screamed the red-head. "And we're from Dragon Fang.

"You think you can take on ten Dragon Slayers at once?" Kenny asked.

"Then three should be a piece of cake," Alana teased.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One-End<em>


	2. Dragon Fang

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail  
><em>

Chapter Two

(2 hours ago)

Sting and Rogue were glaring at the three mages in their way.

"Forget it," Rogue said blandly. "Those three aren't worth the trouble."

Sting and Rogue walked away with Jamie, Alana and Kenny glaring at them.

"I thought they were cool," Alana finally said. "Guess I was wrong."

"You didn't have to save me," Natsu yelled at them. Alana replied with a swift kick to his jaw. "OW!"

"We better hurry back to the lodge," Kenny said.

"Okay," Jamie agreed. He turned to Natsu. "Later Bro. Dad says hi and that he's proud of you."

"What!" Happy screamed wildly.

"Dad?" Natsu questioned.

* * *

><p>(11:50PM at the lodge)<p>

"That's what he said?" Wendy asked.

"Aye!" Happy replied.

"I thought your dad was Igneel," Lucy asked.

"Yeah," Natsu replied.

"You don't think this Jamie is a Fire Dragon Slayer do you," Gray asked.

"This would mean Igneel raised a second kid." Erza seemed uneasy at this thought.*_Knock knock knock*_ Lisanna and Elfman entered through the door with bags of food.

"Hey guys," Lisanna screamed. "We came to wish you luck. Hey is something wrong?"

_*Chime chime chime*_ The team stared at the clock. It was midnight. At that moment the lodges grew to tremendous size. Light show on a man with a pumpkin head.

"Okay, it's time to begin the Grand Magic Festival!" it said. "Each group must now enter the field." Stairs grew from the lodges and ran up to a sphere in the sky. "It is time to compete in the Sky Labyrinth. The first 10 teams out of 257 will get to compete in the next round. You may use any magic you want, just no killing okay!"

"Midnight was when the games starting?" Wendy stated.

"Just like Serah said," Erza muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing! Let's hurry through!"

Team Fairy Tail hurried into the labyrinth. To help them find their way around Lucy pulled out a silver key.

"Open, Gate of the Compass, Plynix!" A black bird with a compass on his head appeared in front of them. "Point us East." Plynix's compass span and pointed them east. The team hurried through with Lucy making of map of where they've been.

"Which way?" Wendy asked. "Huh?" Wendy was picked up by the collar by a member of Twilight Ogre.

"Wendy!" Lucy called out.

"Look who we-" he was cut off a swift beating from Erza. "found?" Natsu, Gray, and Erza noticed that Twilight Ogre was also making a map. Their eyes became scary and they sped off stealing everyone else's maps of the Labyrinth. Wendy even used her wing slash to beat some up.

* * *

><p>(half an hour later)<p>

"We found the finish line!" Wendy cheered.

"I better we're first," Natsu boasted.

"Actually you're in tenth place," the announcer replied.

"What!"

* * *

><p>(The next day in the locker Room)<p>

The crowd cheered violently. Wendy appeared to be slightly nervous.

"Such a big turn out," Wendy said hearing the cheers.

"What's with these clothes?" Natsu asked.

"Master said that a team color might be good," Lucy answered.

"I like it," Erza said.

"Me too," Gray replied wearing only the pants.

"How about you try wearing it!" Lucy yelled at him.

"Ready to go?" Erza asked. The five guild entered in to the arena.

* * *

><p>(In the Arena)<p>

Chapati Lola was announcing, "It is finally time for the Grand magic Games. It's Chapati Lola here to be the announcer. With us is Former Magic council Member Shitou Yajima."

"The pleasure is mine," Yajima replied.

"We have also been giving the privilege of being with Miss Fiore, Jenny Realight of Blue Pegasus."

"Hey guys," Jenny cheered. "Blue Pegasus is going to win this year."

"Finally we have the youngest guild master here with us. The leader of Dragon Fang, Serah Hinamori."

"Hey Chapati," Serah replied. "Dragon Fang gonna kick some mage butt."

"Now the contestant are arriving. Our first team ranked 10th place in the preliminaries. Can they regain their title from the old days? Contrary to their names, they are the rowdy Fairy Tail!"

"Boo!" the crowd screamed.

"They're booing us," Wendy cried.

"Let's focus on who aren't," Erza pointed toward their guild. Even Mavis Vermilion was there, though her presence seemed to worry Makarov.

"Despite being in last place for the last few games, they made their way to 10th place this time," Chapati replied.

"Good luck Fairy Tail!" Yajima cheered.

"Next in 9th place are the totally wild guys," Jenny cheered. "Hounds straight from Hell's Army, Quarto Cerberus!"

"Coming in 8th place, are the all female guild," Serah called out. "The Dancers of the Deep, Mermaid Heel."

"In 7th place, are the wings that Sparkle in the Dark, Blue Pegasus! Good luck guys!"

"Arriving in 6th place, Goddess of Love and War, Sacred Destroyers, Lamia Scale!"

"In 5th place, are total newbies to the game, but took no precaution in reaching high! The Midnight Raiders Raven Tail!"

"Ranking 4th place, here's a surprise. Could this be their opportunity for their broken wings to fly again? They are the amazing Fairy Tail Team B!"

"Finishing in 3rd place are the wild felines of the jungle. They are the Beasts of the Jungle, Tiger's Claw."

"Here in 2nd place are the all mighty mages of Fiore. With the hearts of the crowd, they are Sabertooth!"

"Wait?" Jenny said. "Then who's in first? Okay...In 1st place are the beasts that soar through the sky. They are Dragon Fang."

Jamie, Alana, and Kenny entered the arena with two other mages.

Natsu stared at Jamie, "Dad? Igneel? Is it possible for him to be my brother? Will it be possible for me to fight him now that I know this?"

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two-End. What? I wanted to see Wendy compete. I did mention that Dragon Fang would beat Sabertooth out out first place in the summary. Sorry if you got bored. Introductions are always better seen then read from words.<em>

_Please Review_


	3. The Treasure Event

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail  
><em>

**Chapter Three**

(In the Arena)

"I had no idea, there were such things as an all-female guild," Happy said.

"Thank god there is," Wakaba and Macao cheered.

* * *

><p>"It seems we are ahead of you Gray," Lyon teased. "Don't forget our bet."<p>

"As if I'm letting you take Juvia away from Fairy Tail," Gray snapped back.

"What are you idiots doing?" shouted Lamia Scale's Guild Master.

"It was me grandma," spoke a young girl. "It was because I was so clumsy."

"Who are you?" Wendy asked.

"I am Sherry's cousin, Shellia," the girl replied.

"She may be young, but she is strong," Toby said laughing.

"My 'love' isn't as strong as Sherry's though."

"I was complimenting you!"

Meanwhile, the members of Blue Pegasus were the center of attention to many women in the stands. Jenny was cheering for them all the way. Ichiya laid his eyes on Erza and ran straight for her.

"Beautiful perfume as always." Ichiya began sniffing her hair.

"Stop that!" Erza screamed threateningly.

"I'll take you," Ren said blandly. "But it's not because I like you or anything."

Lucy was just confused trying to understand his comment.

"I'll take Wendy-chan," Eve said.

"What? Me?" Wendy's face turned bright red.

"I'm going to join Mermaid Heel," Hibiki cheered.

The four men of Blue Pegasus were each stopped in their tracks by a hard whack on their heads. A girl was holding them by their collars. She had black hair tied into a messy ponytail. She was wearing a dark blue button-up shirt and a black skirt with black boots. "Now I remember why Master Bob had me go with you idiots. Someone has to watch you... By the way, you're way off Mermaid Heel's theme."

"Okay, Charlotte," Hibiki replied. "You can let go now."

"Would it kill you to call me Charlie? Charlotte is too girly."

Erza walked to Mystogan in the Fairy Tail Team B. "Jellal is that you?"

"Shh..." Jellal replied. "You're being too loud."

"Master was very understanding of Jellal's situation and let him join us in this scheme of his," Laxus explained. "And remember, Mystogan isn't very chatty."

* * *

><p>Mavis shot daggers at Jellal. "He is not of this guild."<p>

"No but..." Makarov replied.

"But he has the same heart as Fairy Tail. Is he strong?"

"He was once one of the Ten Wizard Saints."

"I will allow it. For Fairy Tail's victory!"

* * *

><p>Natsu stared at Jamie with concern. Jamie noticed this and smiled back waving.<p>

"He was raised by Igneel too?" Natsu muttered.

"Natsu! Focus, the games are starting," Erza yelled at him.

"It is time for the first event!" Chapati announced. "But first are the rules. Everyday, we will have one event and one battle over the next week. The points you gain will be based on the rank you earn. In the battle portion the winner shall receive 10 points and the loser will get 0 points. Draw results in each team gaining 5."

"Now we shall begin the first event 'Treasure'," Serah said. "Please choose one contestant for each team."

"I'll do my best!" Wendy cheered.

"Kagura, may I go?" Beth asked.

"I will allow it," Kagura answered.

"This will be a piece of cake!" Gajeel pointed out.

"I shall proudly show Sabertooth's worth," Rufus said, sounding a little too confident.

"My 'love' will prevail," Shellia announced.

"Ooooh, WILD!" War Cry cheered.

"Time to pluck a few fairies' wings," Flare said laughing.

"I'll enter," Eve said. Many woman in the stands swooned as soon as they saw him enter.

"Oh, brother..."Charlie said annoyed.

"I can play," spoke a boy from Tiger's Claw.

"I'll start things off," Alana said.

* * *

><p>"With all ten participants, we shall begin the game 'Treasure' ," spoke Matt. "The board will now be placed." Out of the ground, the ruins of a destroyed kingdom came out and covered the field. The participants found themselves at the entrance to the city. "Here are the rules. You are to find as much treasure as possible. You gain 2pt for every gem you find, but lose 5pt for every trap that hits you. When you open a treasure chest you will receive 5pts, but to do so you require a key. Each key can only be used once. The game ends when someone finds the Temple Jackpot or the 60:00 min. timer runs out. The person who finds the Jackpot gets 20 pt. You will all start with one key and 10pts."<p>

"And begin!"

The ten competitors sped into the ruins all going in different directions. At the start, Alana stepped on a tile that triggered spikes to poke out of the ground.

"Ice-Make:Floor!" Alana immediately froze the hole over covering the spikes. "That was close! I almost became Swiss cheese."

Wendy ran ahead of Flare. Flare quickly snared Wendy with her hair and slammed her down.

"Nice try little fairy," Flare teased. "I'm gonna pluck your little wings off."

"Sky Dragon's Wing Slash!" Wendy attacked Flare with two gusts of wind sending her flying. As she flew back Flare triggered a trap that fired needles at her and Wendy. "Vernier!" Using this spell, Wendy sped out of the way and watched as Flare took most of the hits. -5pt.

"You little-"

"Sky Dragon's Roar." The young mage fired a large tornado blasting Flare back even farther sending her through the wall. "I'm not that weak anymore. And I won't go down easily."

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three-End<br>Sorry if the "Treasure Event" sounded lame, but believe it or not, it was the best I could come up with. And to the person that wants NatsuxErza, Sorry I am pro ErzaxJellal. Based on my last reviewer, I updated this chapter so hopefully it seems better.  
><em>

_Please Review.  
><em>


End file.
